Radlynn
Radlynn is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Radlynn is a rambunctious teen who grew up in Oniontown. Her strange affinity for radishes can be traced back to when she was approached by a mysterious man in a wide brim hat. He asked Radlynn to watch a crate of hamburger buns for a few hours. In return she was given a shoebox containing 5 “radish” coins, 3 paper clips, 2 mismatched buttons, some sawdust, and a gently used knitted hat. Appearance Radlynn wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes. She wears green long-sleeved shirts and pink overshirts with picture of Radley Madish. She wears white skirts with green belt. She also wears black shoes with white front and pink laces. During Halloween, she wears a Radley Madish mask. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pretzel Bun *Veggie Dog *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Red Velvet Cake **Pink Frosting (White Frosting on two holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle (on one Cupcake on five holidays) **Cherries (except on Baseball Season; on one Cupcake on six holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi (except in five holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce (except in four holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *5 Onions (except in six holidays) *4 Prosciutto (except in six holidays) *Random toppings in other holidays *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller Donut with Mocha Cream (Maple Mornings only) **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle (Sugarplum in 2 holidays, except in 7 holidays) *Chocolate Round Donut (except in 5 holiday) with Strawberry Jelly (except in Starlight Jubilee) **Red Icing (except in 2 holidays) **Raspberry Bark (except in 6 holidays) *Red Velvet Roll Donut (except in 4 holidays) with Blackberry Jelly (except in Christmas) **Strawberry Icing (except in 3 holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle (Sugarplum in 2 holidays, except in 5 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 2 holidays) Similarities with Sarge Fan! *She and Sarge Fan like vegetables (she likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions) *Both of their hats cover their eyes. *They both are a fan of a boss villain. Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge and Radlynn is a fan of Radley. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Veggie Dog. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. Trivia *She is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Akari, Allan and Robby. * Although she doesn't make appearance in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, she met Radley Madish, as explained in her flipdeck (Her hat was given by him. Radley is actually the man with the wide brim hat.) *Radlynn is the only villian fan to be a closer. * She have a good relationship with Sarge Fan, as seen when they hanging out together in the Griller Stadium poster. * She is probably the same age as Sarge Fan. * His favorite color are red and pink, like Roy. *She, Greg, Sasha, Olivia and Sarge Fan are fans of villians. Radlynn is a fan of Radley Madish and radishes, Sasha is a fan of Pizza Monsters and cheese, Greg likes tomatoes, Olivia is a fan of Party Subs and sub sandwiches and Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge and onions. *She is the third customer whose eyes aren't seen, the first being Sarge Fan and the second being Foodini. Gallery File: Mysturious Customer.jpg|Radlynn's Thumbs-Up pic. 6 dancing customers.png|Radlynn dancing at Hot Doggeria OMG!.png|"Hooray for popcorn sticking out the box!" Sarge Fan! and Radlynn 2.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan! dancing Sarge Fan! and Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan! and Radlynn enjoying the game before the day begins together Radlynn .jpg|Radlynn when not a Star Customer Photo0263-1-.jpg|Radlynn is not pleased. Madlynn.jpg|Radlynn is not pleased. Radlynn And Sarge Fan! Friends Or Foes.png|Radlynn With Sarge Fan! Radlynn Star.png|Radlynn as a star customer Photo0347-1-.jpg|Madradlynn Radlynn.png|Radlynn's profile Angry radlyyn.png|Do you know who I am?! No really, do you know who I am?! I am disgusted! perfect cupcakes for radlynn.png|Radlynn in Cupcakeria. That's right, she's a closer there, due to the red background of her name radlynhalloween.JPG|Radlynn Costume on Halloween Top 5 closers current.png|Radlynn on the fourth position on the top 5 closers. 2 radlynn.png|All of Radlynn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn perfect at Summer.png|This was the best Summer Lauu radlynnpastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria on Starlight Jubilee. 5 radlynn.png|All of Radlynn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Okay Pasta - Radlynn.png Okay Pasta - Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 3.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Pefectradlynn.png Sarge fan and radlynn racing.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan racing with the Donuteria chef Radlynn ordering.png|Radlynn as Radley Madish in Donuteria Framed photo.png|Radlynn with the closers of Donuteria on parade 5 radlynn 2.png|All of Radlynn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters